fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Paleozoic Great Jaggi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus Adopted by TheElusiveOne then adopted by Jaggid }}An ancient breed of Great Jaggi said to have unspeakable powers, created initially by BannedLagiacrus. The Paleozoic Great Jaggi is one of the first Unknown Species hunters are able to face, though it randomly invades Low Rank quests like the UNKNOWN (Black Flying Wyvern). Differences Yellow feathers covering the back of the arms and legs, yellow feathers on underbelly, green and red markings on body instead of orange and purple, feathers and frills on body will turn a dark orange and will have electrical currents flowing through them in Rage Mode, has long fangs on its teeth much like Gendrome, and has purple tints on claws. Ecology Like most unknown species, very little is actually known about the Paleozoic Great Jaggis ecology. Habitat The Paleozoic Great Jaggi can be found living in any area where any other Raptor Bird Wyvern can live in. Attacks and Moves Unlike the normal Great Jaggi, it doesn't eat meat, it doesn't run out of stamina, and it really doesn't leave itself open for attacks. Aliment Copy: If hit with any aliment such as poison, paralysis or blast, it will be able to cause the effect with any of its attacks having to do with its jaws, claws or tail, for a long period of time. It will also become immune to the aliments. Biting-Tail Whip Combo: Now when it does its tail whip, it will also bite on its left making it harder to dodge it. Great Mimicry: Similar to Qurupeco, it can mimic other monsters but it can only mimic other Bird Wyverns. Spotting Roar: When the Paleozoic Great Jaggi first notices a hunter, it will slam both feet into the ground and than release a powerful roar that requires High Grade Earplugs and that also sends hunters flying if their to close. Also while roaring, a gas will surround the Paleozoic Great Jaggi causing both Soiled and Poison. Shocking Roar: After doing Spotting Roar, any subsequent roar will cause any hunter caught in the radius to take low thunder damage, become inflicted with thunderblight and become stunned. Poisoned Spikes: Unlike the normal Great Jaggi, the Paleozoic Great Jaggi can shoot the spikes on its tail far distances, similar to Abiorugu. The spikes cause Paralysis when they hit hunters. Somersault Spike Throw: Similar to Kamu Orugaron, it can jump into the air and shoot spikes from its feathers, that explode after landing. When they explode, lightning will surge the ground for a few seconds. Lightning Voltage: Shoots a powerful burst of lightning out its mouth in a similar way to Deviljho. Lightning Voltage-Tail Whip Combo: Electrical breath combined into tail swipe. Thunder Tremor: The P.Great Jaggi will lift up either it’s right or left leg and then preform a stomp that causes tremors and an aoe attack of thunder that causes thunderblight. Lightning Rush: It digs into the ground with its claws before charging, with lightning covering its body, so quick to a point where it looked like it teleport. In Rage Mode, it will not only charge the hunter but, will quickly turn around and try to jump on them. If it does it will grab you and throw behind it causing high damage. Thunder Crush: It charges a burst of lightning on its feathers that grows larger and larger. As it gets larger, lightning will randomly fall on the hunter if their to close. When its done charging, it will jump into the air and, shoot spikes and lightning randomly across the area before falling to the ground. After it falls, it will instantly make a roar that damages anyone around it that sounds like thunder and covers about the same amount of ground as a normal Tigrex. Vibrating Frills: Unlike Great Jaggi, it shakes its frills in a similar style to Jurassic Park's Dilophosaurus. These frills can actually produce a lot of sound that can cause a roar affect. In Rage Mode, it causes you to fall to the ground dizzy. Lightning Ball: The Paleozoic Great Jaggi's ultimate attack, only done in Rage Mode. It will roll up into a ball and will roll around randomly in the area, to leave behind spikes all over the map. As it finishs rolling, it will turn and do its lightning charge through all of them before shooting electrical currents at them, causing them to all explode at the same time. The explosions spread much farther than normal and will travel slowly either to left or right for 20 seconds. Turf Wars Paleozoic Great Jaggi vs Great Jaggi Wip Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water -20 *Ice -30 *Thunder +25 *Dragon +5 Skills: Awaken, Elemental Attack, Status Attack +1, Negate Hunger, and Stamina Recovery. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water -15 *Ice -25 *Thunder +30 *Dragon +10 Skills: Ammo Awaken, Elemental Attack, Status Attack +1, Negate Hunger, and Stamina Recovery. Notes *The Paleozoic Great Jaggi is one of the first Unknown Species hunters encounter. *Sometimes hunters may encounter a Paleozoic Great Jaggi mating pair in quests. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Unknown Species Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Jaggid Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:BannedLagiacrus